


Amor Filial

by Liz_Eden



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirai Trunks fica furioso e ao mesmo tempo angustiado ao ver que seu pai nada fizera para salvar a ele e sua mãe do ataque mortal do Dr. Gero. É então que Vegeta e ele têm seu primeiro confronto como pai e filho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Filial

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo _Dragon Ball Z_ e nem os personagens desta série. Eu não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro escrevendo esta história. _Dragon Ball Z_ , suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Akira Toriyama. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, Jump Comics e Toei Animation.
> 
> Nota: Essa primeira parte e o início da segunda estão como na versão original do mangá de Akira Toriyama. Fiz isso para recapitular esse trecho da história, para quem não se lembra para enfim enfatizar o conflito que surgiu no coração do jovem Trunks.  
> Esse é um ponto de vista que eu tinha sobre um confronto entre Trunks e Vegeta, algo meio Luke e Darth Vader (^^). Espero que curtam a fanfic e comentem, por favor!

Trunks estava perplexo. O maléfico Dr. Gero, ao reconhecer Bulma como filha do dono da Corporação Cápsula, a viu como uma ameaça aos seus planos e lançou um raio de energia que gerou uma explosão na direção dela e do bebê.

Vegeta não havia movido um dedo para socorrê-los, mesmo sabendo que a morte lhes seria iminente.

\- Mããããeeee! – gritou desesperado, enquanto protegia seu campo de visão com o antebraço da forte luz e faíscas dos destroços das rochas.

\- De... Desgraçado! – disse Piccolo, também tampando os olhos com o antebraço.

Sem pensar duas vezes, voou na direção da agora destroçada nave e os salvou, voando até um local seguro e os colocando no chão.

\- Ufa! Que... Que susto! – Bulma exclamou suspirando, enquanto o bebê chorava.

No alto, Vegeta estava furioso ao perceber que o androide tinha desaparecido: - Sumiu! Droga! Para onde foi?

Quando a criança lhe foi entregue em seus braços, Bulma disse: - Trunks, você está bem? Obrigada, garoto!

\- Droga! Não escapará de nós! – o Príncipe dos Saiyajins exclamou entre dentes e começou a voar.

Furioso, Trunks voou em direção a ele e bloqueou sua passagem com o corpo.

\- Por que não foi socorrê-la? São sua esposa e filho!

Com um sorriso maléfico que assustou o jovem do futuro, Vegeta respondeu sem hesitar:

\- Besteira!... Eu não tenho interesse nessas coisas! – e com um impacto, voou.

\- Saia da frente! Não me atrapalhe!

Depois disso, todos se reuniram para perto de Bulma, que afirmou conhecer aquele homem que os atacou como sendo o Dr. Maki; um cientista meio louco, mas inteligentíssimo, que provavelmente havia se transformado em androide para obter a vida eterna. Assombrado, Trunks constatou que muitas coisas naquele presente haviam mudado em relação ao seu futuro... Os androides Nº 17 e 18 ainda deviam estar adormecidos em algum lugar, provavelmente no laboratório do velho. Ainda restava uma ponta de esperança, se agissem a tempo.

Perspicaz, Vegeta logo imaginou que Bulma poderia saber a localização e após lhe perguntar, viu que estava certo. Ela sabia e lhes explicou que ficava escondido entre as montanhas.

Piccolo então sugeriu que eles fizessem exatamente isso: destruíssem o laboratório a fim de impedir aquele risco iminente, mas Vegeta não permitiu, mesmo com Trunks lhe alertando que seria perigoso permitir o despertar daqueles robôs e que seria melhor esperar que Goku enfim sarasse da doença do coração.

Orgulhoso, Vegeta permaneceu impassível:

\- Não há necessidade em esperar pelo Kakaroto! Olhe bem para mim! Eu também sou um Super Saiyajin. Se ambos somos Super Saiyajins, é evidente que eu, que sou o Príncipe, sou mais poderoso que ele!... Saia do meu caminho!

E liberando seu ki, voou em direção à região rochosa.

\- Ei! Ele se foi! – disse Tenshinhan.

\- Mas... Vegeta parece ter conseguido um poder superior ao Goku como Super Saiyajin... Talvez ele consiga acabar com eles.

\- E... Eu também sou um Super Saiyajin... Mas... Não consegui derrotá-los... São fortes demais... – Trunks afirmou, amargurado – Eu irei atrás dele. Ele pode ser um sujeito ruim, mas não deixarei que meu pai morra novamente... – e voou.

Olhando para trás, Vegeta murmurou:

\- Pretende me seguir até o fim? Hahaha, essa é boa!... – liberou o ki e sua velocidade aumentou. O rapaz fez o mesmo. Reparando em seus cabelos loiros resplandecentes, completou: - Ah é... Ele também pode se transformar em Super Saiyajin. Sendo o meu filho, está explicado o sangue de Saiyajin...

Logo atrás e com uma expressão que era um misto de raiva e tristeza, Trunks recordava as palavras de sua mãe...

_"Sobre o seu pai que morreu? Humm... ele realmente aprontou muita coisa ruim... com certeza deve estar no inferno agora... mas também tinha um lado bom. Ele era orgulhoso e não demonstrava carinho, mas eu o conheço..."_

\- Engano seu! E... Ele não tem nada de bom! Ele é um sujeito mau! Nem tentou salvar a senhora ou o bebê!... Por quê?... POR QUÊ?... – gritou enquanto voava, com todas as forças de seu ser. O som assustou Vegeta que naquele momento só carregava dentro de si a ânsia em despertar aqueles androides e lutar com eles. Mal imaginava todo o conflito que se passava no coração do filho.

\- Seu... Seu maldito!... Esperei tantos anos para te conhecer, sonhando com a expectativa de não lhe ver apenas como um guerreiro, mas como um pai! Por que não ajudou a mim e a minha mãe quando o Dr. Gero nos atacou?

O rosto de Vegeta se mantinha impassível diante daquele desabafo. Quando enfim se acalmou um pouco, Trunks se deu conta de que sem perceber, revelara sua identidade a ele. Quando ia começar a balbuciar algumas palavras para negar tudo, Vegeta o interrompeu:

\- Eu já sabia... Sei que você é meu filho, Trunks.

Os olhos do rapaz ficaram embaçados pelas lágrimas que queriam rolar, mas uma parte do orgulho que herdara do pai o impediu de chorar.

\- Você não sabe o que é crescer sem um pai... Não faz ideia do que é criar durante anos uma expectativa de poder mudar o futuro, a própria história... E mais do que tudo, vir a conhecer o pai que acreditava ter lutado para salvar a humanidade e a própria família e não para satisfazer um orgulho de guerreiro! – dizendo isso, avançou ferozmente sobre Vegeta, que bravamente se defendeu com ambas as mãos, constatando a força que lhe legara. Eles se afastaram rapidamente no ar e liberando o ki, as rochas próximas começaram a tremer e a se desfazerem diante de toda aquela energia provinda do sangue Saiyajin daqueles dois homens, uma raça que só conhecia as batalhas. Concentrando o ki em ambas as mãos, Trunks lançou uma enorme esfera de energia em direção ao pai, que a rebateu facilmente.

Bufando, o rapaz constatou que agora parecia ser inferior a ele em força. Mas lutaria para impedir que ele despertasse aqueles androides e também, tentar sanar aquela angústia que só crescia em seu peito.

De repente, se assustou ao ouvir o som de uma gargalhada maléfica. Entre risos, Vegeta disse:

\- Está enganado se pensa que vai me impedir só com isso. Mesmo sendo meu filho, não hesitarei em matá-lo se tentar impedir que eu atinja meus objetivos. Não carrego comigo esse sentimentalismo barato dos terráqueos!

O rapaz tremeu diante daquela frieza e uma gota de suor escorreu de sua testa.

\- Sim, meu coração é pura maldade!... Mas foram as consequências dos atos de um ser ainda pior que me fizeram ser como sou! Está enganado quando diz que eu não sei o que é crescer sem um pai e sem um amor paternal; pois ainda pequeno vi meu pai e meu povo serem mortos de uma só vez! Mas me tornei mais forte, porque não dei a mínima para essas besteiras, assim como não dei a mínima para você e sua mãe!

Engolindo em seco, Trunks não acreditava no que ouvia. Não poderia haver um ser mais desprezível do que aquele... Não queria mais ouvir aquilo, porém sentiu que deveria.

\- Se vocês em seu futuro foram dominados pelos androides por suas incompetências como guerreiros, o problema é de vocês. Hoje as coisas irão mudar, porque agora eu sou um Super Saiyajin, o ser mais poderoso de todo o universo! – e riu mais uma vez, não contendo o orgulho.

Ao ver uma expressão inconsolável no rosto de Trunks, resolveu lhe dar uma colher de chá, contando um pouco da experiência que teve em conviver com ambientes hostis:

\- Mas acredite, eu entendo o que você sofreu. Durante toda a minha vida, fui escravizado por Freeza. Com a força que tenho agora, ele não seria páreo para mim, mas em parte ele foi o responsável para que eu me tornasse o que sou. Tivemos destinos semelhantes, Trunks.

\- Está enganado! – o jovem constatou, reacendendo seu ki – Podemos ter o mesmo sangue, mas eu não sou como você! Não escolhi ser mau e não abandonei aqueles que eu mais amo à sua própria sorte!

Com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios, o Príncipe dos Saiyajins teve que concordar:

\- Sim... Você é parecido com a sua mãe. – e liberando sua energia, retomou o caminho para o laboratório do Dr. Gero, entre as montanhas, num raio de luz.

O rapaz o seguiu. Aquele homem poderia não ser o melhor nesse quesito, mas ainda era o seu pai, ainda o amava e lutaria para impedir que ele morresse novamente.

**Fim**


End file.
